A Beastly Summer
by Pricat
Summary: Aftervbeingbexposee to a certain pition again, most of the beasts turn human and get to enjoy summer leading to antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired from talking to my friend LadyJamboreemon and we were imagining about this, plus it involves a certain pition**

In this story, the beasts or most of them get to experience Summer, after being exposed to a pition that changes them into humans but also changes Newt's niece into a beast which should be intresting for Newt to deal with.

* * *

"I can't believe it's nearly Summer, you know?" Kayley said to Newt, while they were in a certain bottomless suitcase making Frank along with some of the other beasts listening, wondering what Summer was about.

"Yeah what's Summer, is it some wizard or witch that's visiting?" Pickett asked from Newt's jacket pocket making him and Kayley grin.

"Summer is three months of fun and adventures, well for Muggles, wizards and witches, that is." Newt replied making Nigel roll his eyes at that, because he and the others wanted to have some fun, remembering a certain potion and Kayley knew how to make it, getting quite an idea.

"What're you up to, Nigel, not something mischievous, I hope?" Newt said to the Niffler.

"Don't worry your wand about it, Newton." Nigel told him.

Kayley along with her pet thunderbird, Bolt sensed that something mischievous, yet epic and magical was going to happen, plus with Newt and Tina going out later, this would be perfect, hoping Albus and Frank would agree seeing the young witch wonder what was going on, after her uncle had left to get ready.

"Remember a certain potion that turned us human, so we could have fun, you think you can make it again?" Nigel said.

"I don't know, uncle Newt might flip, it could be fun." Kayley replied seeing the Niffler smirk impressing the other beasts at his thinking so they could see what Summer was like, so could do it while her uncle was out, only a certain thunderbird was not so sure on this idea.

"Last time it happened, you got used to it, plus we're going to need you, you're like a second Newt, when he isn't here." Kayley heard Nigel say hearing the thunderbird male refuse, and knew diaster was going to happen but let it happen, knowing Newt could fix it.

* * *

Kayley grinned with delight, being let loose in her uncle's potions supplies, remembering how to make the beast to human potion from last time, feeling intense magic in the air, exciting most of the beasts and made Frank nervous, even though Newt's niece was wearing safety goggles and knew what she was doing, brewing the potion in the cauldron seeing it was ready exciting her immensely at what was happening, knowing her uncle might be surprised, then impressed seeing Nigel excitedly knocking things over nudging the side of the cauldron by mistake, tipping it over.

The contents of it not only splashed over him and some of the beasts, but also Kayley making them excited but Frank curious and worried realising if Nigel had splashed it over Kayley, she might turn into something, knowing he needed Newt, screeching as thunderbolts crashed around him, making Kayley and the slowly changing beasts cover their ears knowing he was summoning Newt.

"Frank stop, all of London might hear you!" Kayley said as the male thunderbird stopped.

"What the heck happened?" Newt said, as Frank pointed to Nigel.

"He made Kayley make a certain potion to turn him and some of the others into humans again, but some of it got on Kayley, Newron." Frank to,d him making him nervous and was keeping an eye on his niece guessing what the potion might do to her and was seeing her excitable making Frank chuckle at this.

"This summer just got intresting, you know?" Frank said to Newt seeing Tina wonder what was going on.

He and Frank exchanged a look in case she might freak out, or get MACUSA involved knowing she trusted him, hearing him explain seeing her surprised but guessed that he knew what he was doing, hoping that things woukd not get out of hand making him agree.

He hoped that things would be alright, and was relieved that Pickett had not gotten the potion on him, so was in his pocket relieving Newt knowing chaos would ensue.


	2. Morning Antics

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but hope people are enjoying this story, plus something my best friend, Heather said gave me ideas for another series of FB one shots._**

 ** _In this chapter, it's the next day and Newt is helping Kayley get used to being a beast while some of the beasts that are turned human like Nigel are used to it so things are going to get intresting._**

* * *

 _I hope they're alright, and can't that Nigel coaxed Kayley into making a certain potion but we can talk about that later so need to keep an eye on them, including Kayley._

It was later the next morning, and after the chaos of last night, knowing something like this would happen, if he left his niece and his family of beasts to their own devices, while he and Tina had a date night until he sensed Frank calling him, hoping that Tona wasn't annoyed by this.

He was hearing laughter as it was Bolt, Kayley's pet thunderbird making him get out of bed, leaving his room in dressing robes, seeing Kayley looking like a Hippigriff stunning the magizoologist realising if the potion turned beasts human, then it must turn human's into beasts!

"Look uncle, I turned into a Hippigriff likevAlbus!" Kayley said hovering making Newt chuckle, at his niece's enjoying this and not scared which impressed him seeing Frank curious, saying Nigel was playing with cutlery, making Newt sigh knowing the Niffler turned human's thing with shiny things always got him or Newt into trouble, like almost breaking into a bank vault in NewcYork.

"Let's go see what a certain Niffler is doing, before he hoards every shiny thing in the kitchen." Newt told them as they were going downstairs seeing Nigel digging through the drawers in the kitchen, grabbing every piece of cutlery he could get his hands on, making Frank and Albus trying to calm tnevNiffler turned human down, not having much luck, seeing Newt there with another Hippigriff stunned, that it was Kayley.

"Nigel Scamander, drop the cutlery now, as I know what you're doing!" Newt told him.

"I told you, you wouldn't get away with it, Nigel, but good try." Dougal said wearingba dressing gown, since being turned human, she didn't have fur covering her body making Frank smirk remembering he had been naked after Newt let him try that potion, making Newt shake his head at what was going on in the kitchen.

"Let's just have breakfast, alright?" Newt said taking a deep breath making Frank worry, in case his wizard was having a panic attack seeing him assure the thunderbird male he was alright making Pickett nuzzlevNewt's shoulder which was helping him.

* * *

Kayley was eating messily, because Shevwas not used to having talons making Newt chuckle because it was cute, remembering that Frank had been like this when he first turned into a human, so was helping the human turned Hippigriff, seeing Albus join in, despite wearingba cowbell for Tona's sake, so the partially sighted female thunderbird knew where he was, since the cowbell was Newt's idea after learning from a fellow colleague, it helped.

"Yeah, Tina loves the sound of the bell, you know?" Newt told Kayley seeing her spilling tea over the table, making Nigel find it hilarious seeing Frank give him a look, seeing Newt clean it up using his wand making them grin, loving watching him do magic relieving Kayley because she felt bad about doijg it.

"It's alright, as you'll get used to it, plus Summer gets hot, so we have to keep cool and I have to get groceries." Newt told them seeing Albus and Frank nod, because they could hold down the fort, while Newt was out.


	3. A Stormy Night

It was the next evening, but it was pretty stormy, making Newt guess there were thunderbirds in the area making Kayley grin in her new form, which was that of a Hippigriff like Albus, guessingbFrank wanted to help make sure those wild ones of his kin didn't cause trouble, seeing Newt agree, since he had not been affected this time, by the potion.

"Yeah, Frank can handle them, you know?" Kayley replied to her uncle eating messily with her new talons making Albus chuckle at this, so was letting the human turned beast be, seeingbDougal wearing a dressing gown, because being human, she didn't have her fur and Newt had told her, humans especially females wore clothes.

"Wait, where did Nigel go?" Kayley asked Newt.

"A certain jewellery store he was working at, Thd Ladt time he turned human." Newt replied, hoping tne Niffler turned human was going to get his job he had back, making Newt sigh, remembering how that had helped last time with his thing involving shiny things.

He noticed that Tina, Frank's adopted daughter was curled up on an orange feathery ball making Newt get it, as she had separation anxiety, whenever Frank went off on his own sometimes, or hevand Newt went on adventures.

"It's alright, Frank just went to stop those wild thinderbirds from freaking out Muggles with their antics." Bolt assured her nuzzling her, which Kayley and Newt thought adorable, guessing Bolt had feelings forvTona like Newt with his Tina, guessing Frank would have to give Bolt that talk, when he came back later.

* * *

"Relax Newton, I convinced them to move along, before any Muggles got curious, or frightened, but is Tina alright?" Frank asked.

"Yes she is now Bolt is nuzzling her, and they like each other, so we might need to help especially when Kayley goes to Hogwarts since Bolt is her seeing eye beast." Newt replied to him.

It was that late night/early morning and Frank had just returned from calming those wild thunderbird's and surprised that Tina and Bolt liked each other making his fatherly instincts come out, feeling Newt stroking his feathery forehead gently to calm him plus Bolt and Tina were sleeping in the same nest, as it calmed Tina's separation anxiety.

"We'll talk about it, later this morning, Newt." Frank said yawning curling up on the couch since he did not feel like going into the suitcase this late making Newt get it going to bed himself seeing Kayley also asleep, guessing she could help Bolt and Tina since Bolt was her pet, so was hoping that Frank would go easy on Bolt.


End file.
